Um outro lado meu
by Gaby A
Summary: Lílian estava tirando o seu sono e ela nem mesmo sabia disso. Ela povoava os pensamentos de Tiago dia e noite, mas será que algum dia iria acreditar nos sentimentos dele? Uma história sob o ponto de vista de Tiago. Unwell-Matchbox20


**N/A: Saum poucas as fics que falam sobre os sentimentos do Ti, neh? hehe a idéia pra essa song surgiu numa quinta-feira à noite, enqt eu assistia clips com a minha mãe nu multishow auhauhuha...P Espero q gostem...**

----------

**Capítulo Ùnico - Um outro lado meu**

Tiago tirou os óculos, massageando os olhos que agora ardiam um pouco.

Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, só sabia que estava ali há um bom tempo agora.

A noite estava alta no céu, as estrelas iluminando um pedaço de sua cama de colunas, por entre uma fresta de sua cortina mal-fechada. Tiago suspirou. Não conseguia dormir novamente.

Seu olhar perdeu-se em algum ponto no teto.

Um olhar ligeiramente triste, desfocado, olhava o teto, sem nem mesmo vê-lo. Estava ali, em sua cama no dormitório masculino, vendo as horas passarem por ele como sombras.

Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

Provavelmente vagando por algum lugar do castelo, em uma certa garota ruiva, que neste momento deveria estar em sua ronda noturna como monitora.

_**"All day staring at the ceiling**_

_(O dia todo encarando o teto)_

_**Making friends with shadows on my wall**_

_(Fazendo amizade com as sombras em minha parede)_

_**All night hearing voices, telling me**_

_(A noite toda o__uvindo vozes, me dizendo)_

_**That I should get some sleep**_

_(Que eu deveria dormir um pouco)_

_**Because tomorrow might be good for something"**_

_(Porque amanhã pode ser bom, pra alguma coisa)_

Já não era a primeira vez que ele perdia o sono assim, sem mais nem menos.

E também não era a primeira vez que ele pensava nela.

Sim, Tiago sabia que era por causa dela que ele não dormia, era por causa dela que ele se via tão distraído às vezes.

Seu peito parecia que ia explodir se ele não a tivesse logo. Estava cansado de esperar, cansado de acreditar tolamente que um dia a teria só pra ele. Seu coração apertava-se só de pensar que talvez tudo isso fosse só ilusão.

_**Hold on**_

_(Espera aí)_

_**Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown**_

_(Sinto que estou indo em direção a um colapso)_

_**And I don't know why**_

_(E eu não sei porque)_

Tiago se perdia na intensidade do verde daqueles olhos, as duas esmeraldas que ela chamava de olhos. Verde vivo, verde intenso.

Sentia como se fosse derreter cada vez que ela sorria.

Ela gritava e brigava com ele, pelo simples fato dele não chamá-la pelo sobrenome. E ele nem escutava os xingos, ela ficava tão linda brava, e isso era tudo o que ele conseguia prestar atenção.

E o fato dele nem ligar e estar acostumado com as irritações dela, parecia estressa-la mais ainda.

Lílian Evans. A razão da sua loucura, a razão da sua insônia.

_**"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell** _

_(Mas eu não estou louco, só não estou muito bem)_

_**I know right now you can't tell"**_

_(Eu sei que agora você não pode dizer)_

Cabelos cor de fogo e olhos de esmeralda, pele branca e macia, salpicada com algumas sardas. Lábios finos e rosados, lábios com os quais Tiago sonhava noite e dia.

Ela era perfeita. Inteligente, simpática, bondosa. Podia ser um pouco mandona e autoritária, sim, mas quem se porta? Aos olhos de Tiago, Lílian Evans era uma pessoa com quem ele passaria o resto da vida junto, e nunca enjoaria sequer de olhar pra ela.

Mas ela não o via da mesma forma.

Tiago podia ter um harém a seus pés, Hogwarts inteira caindo a seus pés...(Bom, não inteira, 50 talvez, porque a outra metade era de seu amigo Sirius Black)...

Podia ter qualquer garota que quisesse, menos ela.

Lílian tinha raiva dele, parecia achar que todas as coisas ruins aconteciam por causa de Tiago. Ela não fazia idéia do quanto mexia com ele, ela não fazia idéia que todas as declarações de amor eram verdadeiras. Ela não fazia idéia que Tiago já não ficava com qualquer uma, simplesmente porque era só nela que ele pensava. Era só para Lílian que Tiago conseguia olhar.

_**"But stay a while and maybe then you'll see**_

_(Mas fique um momento, e talvez você verá)_

**_A different side of me_** "

_(Um outro lado meu)_

Se ela apenas pudesse ver...

Tiago não era esse monstro como ela achava. Tiago tinha sentimentos, e muito profundos por ela. Não havia como explicar a sensação de plenitude que ele sentia, só de estar perto dela. Se ela simplesmente pudesse ver que ele a amava. De verdade.

Se ela acreditasse nele...Se ela concordasse em conhece-lo de verdade, não o Tiago que azarava as pessoas por diversão, nem o Tiago que tinha recordes de detenção em um só mês. Mas o Tiago carinhoso, sensível e sincero que havia por trás dos cabelos rebeldes e negros, e dos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

_**"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired**_

_(Eu não estou louco, só menos efetivo)_

_**I know right now you don't care**_

_(Eu sei que agora você não se importa)_

_**But soon enough you're gonna think of me"**_

_(Mas logo, logo você vai pensar em mim)_

Talvez não fosse suficiente mudar, talvez nunca fosse suficiente para ela que Tiago transformasse-se no mais perfeitinho e educado garoto de Hogwarts. Talvez ela nunca o amasse.

E talvez isso nem fosse o certo, pois ele não estaria sendo ele mesmo, isso é obvio. E ela teria que aceita-lo do jeito que ele era, do mesmo modo que ele a aceitava, com todos os defeitos.

_**"And how I used to be...me"**_

_(E em como eu costumava ser... eu)_

Ele levantou-se e saiu do dormitório, indo para a sala comunal que obviamente, há essa hora, estava vazia.

Definitivamente não conseguiria dormir, e ficou perambulando das poltronas para o sofá, e vice-versa, até parar na janela.

Sentou-se no parapeito, abraçando os joelhos, assim como fazia quando era criança.

- Porque você não gosta de mim, Lílian?

As coisas já estavam fora de controle para Tiago.

No começo era tudo um desafio pra ele, conquistar Lílian Evans, a única menina que havia rejeitado-o, recusado seu amor.

Mas agora não era bem assim. Lílian já não era mais um, porque enquanto tentava conquista-la, ele foi percebendo que ela era uma menina linda, e não só falando de aparências.

E à medida que foi se apaixonando, Tiago foi fechando-se cada vez mais num mundo só dele, num mundo em que ele questionava-se o que teria que fazer para fazer a garota nota-lo. Porque as coisas habituais não funcionavam para ela.

Não adiantava azarar ninguém para chamar sua atenção, não adiantava tentar se mostrar no quadribol, não adiantava bagunçar seus cabelos, porque nada disso fazia Lílian olhar para ele com algo que não fosse raiva nos olhos.

E os amigos notaram essa ausência de Tiago. Os Marotos já não eram mais os mesmos sem ele, sem a animação de Tiago. As pessoas comentavam que Tiago não era mais o mesmo.

E realmente ele não era.

Porque agora, ele aprendera o que é amar.

_**"I'm talking to myself in public**_

_(Estou falando sozinho em público)_

_**Dodging glances on the train**_

_**And I know, I know they've all been talking about me**_

_(e eu sei, eles todos têm falado sobre mim)_

_**I can hear them whisper**_

_(Eu posso escutá-los sussurrar)_

_**And it makes me think there must be something wrong**_

_(E isso me faz pensar que deve haver algo errado)_

_**With me**_

_(comigo)_

__

_**Out of all the hours thinking**_

_(De todas as horas que eu passei pensando)_

_**Somehow, I've lost my mind"**_

_(De algum modo, eu perdi a cabeça)_

Ela ficava linda quando estava com sono. Ficava linda quando se concentrava para fazer um feitiço, ficava linda quando punha um fio de cabelo para trás da orelha, ficava linda quando sorria ao encontrar as amigas. Ficava linda quando ajudava os alunos do primeiro ano, ficava linda quando jogava o cabelo para trás, ficava linda com o rosto corado por causa do frio quando iam a Hogsmeade.

- Ela é tão linda...Porque não posso tê-la?

Ele falava consigo si mesmo, e estava tão absorto em suas lembranças e desejos, que nem percebeu quando alguém entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

- Porque ela não vê que eu a amo?

Tiago olhava pela janela, vendo a copas das arvores da floresta balançarem ao longe. Alguém se aproximou, mas ele não notou, ou não pareceu se importar.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer para faze-la me notar. Eu não agüento mais...Eu quero que ela entenda...Eu posso ter meus defeitos, eu sou humano, droga! Mas eu só quero ser feliz...Ser feliz ao lado dela...Porque você insiste em me fazer sofrer? Porquê você _não me ama_, Lílian Evans?

Tiago não agüentava mais segurar tudo aquilo dentro dele. Foi então que escutou uma doce voz atrás de si. Uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem. A voz que ele sempre quis escutar, dizendo as palavras que ele sempre quis ouvir.

- Quem disse que eu não te amo, Tiago Potter?

_**"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell **_

_**I know right now you can't tell**_

_**But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see**_

_**A different side of me**_

_**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired**_

_**I know right now you don't care**_

_**But soon enough you're gonna think of me**_

_**And how I used to be"**_

Ele virou-se. Lá estava ela.

Provavelmente havia voltado da ronda noturna e escutara-o esse tempo todo, enquanto ele refletia sobre tudo o que havia acontecendo, sentado na janela.

Ela escutara-o dizer tudo aquilo, e agora ele a encarava, um pouco atônito. Sentia-se envergonhado, e ao mesmo tempo surpreso, não só por vê-la ali, mas por ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras.

Tão próxima a ele, os cabelos vermelhos contornando seu rosto delicado, os olhos verdes brilhando como ele jamais os vira brilhar.

- Você...Você escutou...? – Tiago começou, após abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Sim, Tiago. E eu também vi o quanto você está mudado, todo esse tempo eu venho reparando, pois mais que eu brigue, por mais que eu não queira admitir. Desculpe-me por ter feito você sofrer, mas não pense que eu também não sofri...Não foi fácil confessar que eu havia me apaixonado por você, o garoto que eu tanto odiei por toda a minha vida. Mas é como eles dizem, Tiago...Entre o amor e o ódio há uma linha tênue e fina. Bom, eu...Eu acho que acabei _atravessando_ essa linha.

Ele não sabia se sorria ou se chorava agora. Pensou até em beliscar o próprio braço, só para ter certeza que este não era mais um sonho, igual àqueles que ele vinha tendo com ela na maior parte de seu tempo.

Mas ao olhar naqueles olhos, tão sinceros, e naquele sorriso que irradiava um amor sem igual, Tiago soube que não era um sonho, embora parecesse muito com um. Lílian dizendo que o amava...Todas as suas dores e preocupações se foram naquele instante, um instante que para ele duraram uma eternidade.

_**"I've been talking in my sleep**_

_(eu tenho falado enquanto durmo)_

_**Pretty soon they'll come to get me** _

_(Muito em breve eles virão me pegar)_

_**Yeah, they're taking me away"**_

_(Yeah, eles estão me levando pra longe)_

- Lílian...Você...Você não está brincando comigo, não é? Você ta falando sério?

- É claro que eu to, Tiago, eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas...Eu demorei pra perceber, demorei pra admitir isso, mas eu não posso mais esconder isso de você. Eu nunca pensei que fosse verdade tudo o que você me dizia, nunca pensei que seus sentimentos fossem verdadeiros...Mas agora eu tenho certeza que são, Tiago. E eu tenho certeza que o meu lugar é ao seu lado.

Tiago sorriu. Um sorriso largo e repleto da mais radiante felicidade que ele já sentira na vida, um sorriso que ele não dava há muito tempo.

- Eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado, Lílian, é o que eu mais quero no mundo, ficar com você...Aceita namorar comigo? Eu vou ser o cara mais feliz e mais sortudo desse mundo...

Lílian também abriu um sorriso.

- Claro que aceito, seu bobo.

Mas em seguida os dois desfizeram os sorrisos, e se encararam, sérios, um entendendo a profundidade dos sentimentos do outro, só no encontrar de seus olhares.

- Eu te amo, Lílian Evans. – sussurrou Tiago, quando suas faces estavam a milímetros de distancia.

Ele podia sentir o hálito doce, enquanto tocava a tão desejada pele do rosto dela, e com a outra mão enlaçava-a pela cintura, como se não quisesse deixa-la ir nunca mais.

Era como se ele estivesse sonhando outra vez.

_**"Yeah, how I used to be**_

_**How I used to be"**_

- Eu também te amo, Tiago. E muito.

Ele a beijou com carinho, com cuidado, como se ela fosse feita de uma porcelana cara e delicada, que podia quebrar-se ao menor toque. Tiago a amava, e ninguém jamais entenderia o alivio e a alegria que ele sentia em saber que o sentimento era recíproco. Ela era tudo o que ele sempre quis.

Ela era Lílian Evans.

E eles seriam felizes para sempre.

----------

**N/A: Olá, minha gente! Cá estou eu d novo cm mais uma song fic neh...huauhauha to ficando viciada nisso gente...:P...Essa aki fico um pokinhu maior do q eu gostaria e tals, mas foi feita com mto carinho e eu espero q vcs curtam!!! A musica eh "Unwell", do Matchbox 20, ok??? Mandem reviews...Bjoex...**


End file.
